Andora (2016)
(as temporary vessel) |fightingstyles = Sword fighting Magic using Unarmed combat |first = Pagkakataon |latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia |final= Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Hera Andora is an antagonist from the Philippine television fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is currently within Agane's dead body. Profile Background Andora is one of the Herans (dugong bughaw/nobles) of Etheria. She is from Hera Sensa - an Etherian tribe known for its denizens' abilities to control using the mind and other mental or psychic powers. She is resurrected by Ether into the corpse of Agane. Until now, she is still possessing Agane's dead body as her vessel of her resurrected spirit. Powers and Abilities * 'Theriantrophy: '''The power to transform into animals. Andora transforms into an animal form that looks like a combiantion of a bat and a lizard, suggesting her range of abilities as an Etherian (maybe with her wide wisdom and knowledge that made her mastered magical arts similar to that of Hera Andal). * '''Hypnosis: '''The ability to make suggestions to the subconscious or the mind and psyche of others. Controlling others' will through the control of their minds. Andora makes an energy ball and let it explode in the air. After explosion, Bandidos are hypnotized and treat Andora, Asval, Amarro and LilaSari their lords. She also used a different hypnotic power by creating dark red smoke-like energy from her forehead towards Pirena which made her control and use Hara Pirena's body and will to attack Cassiopea and Hara Danaya when they ventured and attacked New Etheria after knowing the truth behind the fake and real Cassiopeia dilemma. After Hara Danaya who was in need to intentionally attack Hara Pirena to defeat her and make her fall, Andora tried to control Hara Danaya, but Hara Danaya released her earth gem for protection which then opposed Andora's powers over her. She also tried to use the same dark red smoke-like energy to control Hara Pirena, Hara Danaya, Rama Ybrahim, and Mashna Muros when the evil and Etherian-adherent Lilasari told her to do so and make their opponents fight each other with her mind control through hypnosis. This is being blocked by the three elemental gems of the protagonists with the gemof fire with Hara Pirena, the gem of earth with Hara Danaya, late Hara Amihan's gem of air with Rama Ybrahim, and a portion of the gem of air's powers with Mashna Muros. This clearly tells that only the elemental gems can oppose Andora's mind control and hypnotic power. * '''Mind Reading: '''The power to sense the thoughts of people. Andora perceives that one of Bandidos is having a strong mind, will, and psyche that is fighting and enduring against her hypnosis and mind control powers, so she killed him so he can't be a problem for her and new Etherian allies to gain new army and servants. She also used it to read Amarro's mind to figure out if he's telling the truth of where he came from and what he did. Amarro knowing Andora is reading his mind stopped Andora to doubt about him and questioned Andora's and Asval's trust to him, so Andora stopped reading his mind as he said so. After Amarro leave, Andora told Asval that he is lying against them with Asval telling that this is not yet the time to confront and stop Amarro. * '''Pain Illusion: '''The ability to create a false feeling of pain on others. She exemplified this when she is fighting Gilas and Deshna. Using her mind, she put the Gilas and Deshna in extreme pain until Pirena and Danaya showed up for the save. * '''Replication: '''The ability to replicate oneself. Andora used this ability to confuse Danaya and Pirena. Trivia * Andora is a Hera or noble Etherian belonging to Hera Sensa which accordingly practices the powers and magic over the mind and psyche as demonstrated by her powers and abilities. With her calm, reserve, and silent but prideful nature or personality really shows that she is adhering the ideals and practices of her tribe of origin. * Andora's powers involving the arts of psyche has limitations when it is against the ''Brilyantes. *Andora is the only Heran that has not shown her true form. As when she was killed by Alena she died with Agane as her temporary vessel. Gallery BirthdayGreetingRochelle.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Rochelle Pangilinan. Andora Soul.png|Andora's soul in a jar being held by Ether Andora 2017 2.png Andora 2017.png Andora2.png Andora Mind Reading.jpg|Andora reading the mind of Amarro Andora20161.png Agane 0547.PNG|Andora's debut appearance using Agane as her temporary vessel Andora2016.png Category:Etherians 2016 Category:Antagonists Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Heran Category:Mashna Category:2016 series characters